Heart
by concurstar
Summary: After being bit by a pureblood werewolf, Scott’s life has changed, and not for the better. Along with dealing with girls, lacrosse, and high school, he now has to survive being a werewolf in a world of kill or be killed. Following canon in the beginning but will branch off later it gets into this fic. Please review!
1. Prologue

I'm running through the woods, fleeing for my life. They are just behind me, I can hear their hearts beating and their voices shouting. I'm starving too. After figuring out what I was, I became more and more careful about shifting. It didn't have to be like this. If only I weren't so stupid. "Let's go look for a body in the woods" he said. "It will be fun" he said. As if. After that night, my life changed, and not for the better. After finding that one body, many more started piling up. And all because of one person: Me. I couldn't control myself and look where it got me: running away from two bad-ass hunters who want me dead in the woods in the middle of the night. And Allison, I cant begin to know what she must think of me now... I can't think about her now. I have to keep moving before they find me and kill me. Now you're probably wondering how in the hell this happened. How did a non-athletic, socially awkward, average looking 16 year old end up this way? Well, let me tell you a story...

 **Hey guys! If you're reading this, thanks for reading the prologue for my first ever fanfiction! I will be writing this as a crossover between Supernatural and Teen Wolf, and will be focusing more on the story rather than ships. However you will see Scallison and Stydia in this story. Sorry this first chapter is so short. Just trying to set the stage for the rest of the fic. All other chapters will be much longer than this. Thanks!**


	2. The Bite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or Supernatural**

 _Scott's pov_

I weave my lacrosse stick, and check to make sure it is firm enough. It needed to be in tiptop shape for tryouts tomorrow. All summer I had been working on my lacrosse skills, and hopefully that would pay off in tryouts tomorrow. After doing a few pull-ups, I brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I hear a strange creek come from outside. I grab my old baseball bat and carefully head down the stairs. I warily walkout onto the dimly lit porch, baseball bat in hand and ready to attack.Then, just as I am about to go back inside, Stile's head swings down from the roof. We both scream loudly. I shout "Stiles what the hell are you doing!"

He replies, "You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat!"

"uh.. I thought you were a predator..." I say as I put the bat on the porch.

Changing the subject he says "Anyways, I know it's late but I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called and their bringing in every officer from the beacon department, and even the FBI are here!."

"For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" he says as he attempts to safely dismount from the roof.

"A dead body?" I ask as he falls with a loud thump into the yard.

"No a body of water, yes a dead body dumbass," he replies sarcastically as he stands up off the ground.

"You mean like murdered?"

He walks up onto the porch and says "Nobody knows yet just that it was a girl in her twenties…"

"Hold on" I interrupted "If they found the body then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part." He replies, looking excited, "They only found half." I look at him with a incredulous expression. "We're going" he says excitedly.

We pull up to the nature preserve in Stile's rundown blue Jeep, somewhat ready for an adventure.

"Are we seriously doing this?" I ask him as we step out of the Jeep and slam the doors.

"You're the one bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town." he says as we walk into the preserve.

"Yeah but I was hoping to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow"

" Huh because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"It's going to be different this year" I defend myself, "I'm going to make first line!"

"Yeah that's the spirit," he replies sarcastically, "Everyone should have a dream. Even if it is an entirely unrealistic one."

I change the subject, trying to maintain my optimism for tryouts tommorow. "Anyway, what half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh. I didn't even think about that."

"And, uh, what if the killer is still out here?"

"I didnt think about that either."

"Wow it's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." I say as we walk up a small Hill in the preserve. After this, I felt out of breath so I took a quick puff of my inhaler. As a severe asthmatic I had to be careful about excercising, which made lacrosse even more difficult than it usually is.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" I say as we walk onto flat ground. When surveying the area, we see some bright flashlights coming from ahead, and immediately run to duck for cover.

"Wait, come on!" Stiles says as he gets up off the ground and rushes forward leaving me literally and metaphorically in the dust.

I take a quick puff of my inhaler and run after him shouting "Stiles!", "Wait", "Stiles!". I lose sight of him and look around for a minute but all I see is forest. Then I hear a barking noise, and I see Stiles fall to the ground in shock. He always was way to scare.

I duck behind a tree as he is caught by a deputy.

Then I hear Stiles' dad, the sheriff, say, "Hold it hold it. This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Hey dad, how you doing" Stiles says, squinting at the bright flashlight flashing at his face.

The sheriff lets out a sigh and says, exasperated "So do you listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No! ...Um… Not the boring ones…"

"...So where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who, Scott!" Stiles says, trying to act oblivious to the fact I was hiding behind a tree, "Scotts...Scotts at home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. Nope just me. Out in the woods. Alone."

The sheriff obviously did not believe because he shouts "Scott?! You out there?! Scott?!" The sheriff sighs and grabs the back of stiles coat and tells him they will have a talk about something called invasition if privacy and walks stiles to his car.

"Damn" I say under my breath. It was bad enough being out here with stiles, but being out here by myself was worse.

I walk further into the woods, hearing some crickets chirp and some sort of bird fly away. I stop for a second, seeing something strange in the distance. I pull my inhaler out of my pocket, shaking it and hoping to get a puff of air from it, when a herd of deer come running right towards me. Running quickly, they don't stop even to go around me, they just jump over my body, that is now lying in a fetal position on the ground of the forest. Not my best moment. They almost run me over, and make me lose my inhaler in the process. Those things were like 100 bucks, so I turn on my phone to try and see the ground better. I move around some leaves on the ground, hoping to find where it had landed. I search around the ground for a few minutes when I find something, but it's not my inhaler.

I had found the body. This was the first time I had ever seen a dead body and I hoped it would be my last. It was disgusting, with intestines spilling out of its chest and a hole in the middle of her chest where it looked like her heart was supposed to be. I freak out, and trip and fall backwards down a hill. Good job Scott. I tumble down, and land at the bottom on the ground on my back. I was using a tree to hoist myself off the ground when I hear a sloshing noise come from behind me. I turn around and see something large and dark hunched over one of those deer that almost ran me over. In fact, it almost looked like it was eating it. I gasp loudly and turn on my heels and run, but not before it heard me. Before I could get very far however, it caught up to me, grabbing me and pulling me away before I could put up much of a fight. I yell out and after a few seconds manage to get away, but not before it bit me.

I start running, trying to get as far away tomorrow that thing as possible and, not paying attention to where I was going, ran right out into the middle of the road, where a car swerved and almost hit me. After that, I feel pain on my stomach and lift my hoodie to reveal a large bite mark on my stomach. I stand In the middle of the road for a second while I hear a bloodcurdling howl come from the woods.

 **Hey guys! I hope this chapter is better than the last. Sorry that this chapter is almost exactly like the TV show, it will be different in the chapter. I will try to be very clear about whose pov will be telling the story from now on. Thanks!**


	3. A New Case

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or supernatural.**

 **Sorry I forgot to tell you guys but this is taking place during season 1 Teen Wolf if you havent already figured that out, and season 5 supernatural.**

 _Dean Pov_

We were stopping for the night at a motel in the middle of Kansas when Sam found the case.

"It's not much," he says, "Just a couple of mutilated deer and a missing girl: Laura Hale. Do that sound like demonic activity to you?"

"Maybe," I reply. Since the beginning of the frickin appocolapse, we were trying to find as many demons as we could and wipe them out. "But it's worth a shot. Where is this?"

"A small town in Southern California called Beacon Hills."

"Alright," I reply, happy to have a case to work, "Lets get going." We start the engine and drive out of the parking lot. Sam digs into the history of the town while I drive, listening to my favorite Bon Jovi songs. After a few hours, Sam finally gives me an update. Jeez the work-ethic on that kid. By that point I would be passed out or doing _other activities._ We stop at a random diner, where I order a bacon cheeseburger, and Sammy orders a salad. You know how people say "Live like there is no tommorow"? Well, this statement is actually true for us and what does Sammy do? Order a salad.

"I haven't been able to find much on this today of the town," he says, "It does have a history of animal mutilations, and there was a fire a few years back that killed almost an entire family, The Hales."

"And?" I ask, wondering why this is important.

"Guess who was one of three survivors of that fire: Laura Hale."

"You think it is connected?"

"Worth checking out" Sam says as our food arrives at the table.

"Come to Papa," I say to my cheeseburger as I take a big, delicious bite.

Sam chuckles and looks at me, saying "Do you know how many calories are in that thing?"

With a mouth full of cheeseburger I say, "Shut up and eat your rabbit food."

We both finish our meals and leave some cash on the table to pay for it. We both slide into the car, and finish the rest of the trip to Beacon Hills.

A few hours later, we finally arrive there. We find the nearest crappy motel, and change into our FBI suits and head down to the sheriff's station.

We show our fake FBI badges to the lady at the front desk, who waves us back to the sheriff's office.

As we walk to the back of the crowded station, we start to hear the sound of an argument.

"Stiles no! You are not allowed to drive around in my police car!"

"K'mon Dad. It'll be fine."

"No it won't be fine!

Me and Sam give each other a look and then I knock at the door. "Sit down and be quiet" the man tells his son. He opens the door and asks "And who might you be?"

"Agents Bonam and Copeland, FBI" I say as we both show him our badges.

"Sheriff Stilinski," he says as he invites us into the office where there is a teenage boy sitting in one of the chairs.

"What can I help you with, Agents?" The sheriff asks us as we take a seat.

"We are here investigating the disappearance of a girl named Laura Hale." Sam says.

"And why might federal agents have an interest in that?"

"She's been reported missingin a few other states as well and that makes this a federal investigation." Sam says.

"Okay, but we haven't found her, or what's left of her yet so what do want to know?" The sheriff says.

"When and where was she last seen?" I ask.

"That we are having some trouble finding out. Her brother Derek reported her missing here, but we are not accually sure that she was ever in town."

"Can you tell us about the Hale fire?"

"Well, one night about ten years ago fire caught to the Hale house while Laura and Derek were at school. Everyone in that house died except for their uncle, Peter, who is in a coma."

"Do you have any idea where we could find this Derek?" I ask. The sheriff types his name into the database and says, "Sorry but there is no current listed residence."

"Okay, Thank you sheriff. And if anything strange or weird happens give us a call," Sam says as he slips him our card. We walk out of the office and back to the car where we discuss our next move.

"So what now? I ask.

"Let's just head back to the hotel and see if we can track down Derek Hale."

A few hours later, after turning up nothing on where to find Derek Hale, we get a call.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Is this Agent Bonam?"

"Yes it is. What's up Sheriff?" I ask.

"Two joggers found half of a body in the woods, and I have a sneaking suspicion it might be related to your case."

"Wait wait wait," I say, "Half?!"

"Yes," said the sheriff. "The body was found at the Beacon Hills preserve, and me and my men are going out to look for the second half."

"Okay! We will meet you there." I hang up the phone and tell Sam,

"Hey, two joggers found a body in the woods and the Sheriff thinks it might be related to the case."

"Okay, Let's go." he replies. We drive to the preserve and when we get there, there are police everywhere. The sheriff brought in the K9 unit and there are even state troopers there. We flash out badges to get us access to the scene. We go to check out the body, which is on a stretcher in a bag over by an ambulance. I zip open the bag and take a look at the body.

"Gross" i say, wrinkling my nose at the stench of the body. Sam pushes me back so he can take a look too.

"The sheriff was right," he said, "It really was ripped in half. Any idea on what could have the strength to do this?"

"Well the killer was definitely not human. Maybe a Demon?" I ask.

"I don't know. Hey it looks like their heading out to look for the second half of the body."

"Okay, let's go." We walk with the group of officers into the preserve. Everyone walks around scouring the ground for the body, and we do the same. We search for about twenty minutes, and find nothing. "Sam, you got anything?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope." We continue searching the grond until i see something unusual. "Sam" i whisper, "Over here." We both walk over to it, and realize what it is, a dead animal body.

"This must be one of thos mutilated animals they were talking about, " Sam says.

"Yeah it probably is" I say,but then I see blood on the ground "but look." I flip over the body and there is a big gaping hole in the middle of its chest.

"Its heart is missing." Sam says, surprised. "Could it be a werewolf?"

"The mutilated animals would make sense then. But I have never heard of a werewolf strong enough to rip someone in half."

"How about we go back to the motel and dig into the lore on werewolves," Sam says.

I mumble ,"You almost sound excited about that."

"What was that?" Sam asks.

"Nothing."


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural**

 _Scott pov_

I ride up to school on my bike just as the bell is ringing. As I am putting my bike on the bike rack, Jackson pulls up in his porshe. He hits me with the door as he gets out and says, "Watch the paint job." He stands there for a few seconds, until one of his jock friends call out to him and he walks away. What a douche. I walk up to meet Stiles at the front of the school, and tell about what happened.

"So, lets see it," Stiles says. I lift up my shirt and show him the bandage covering the bite. "Wow," He says. He tries to touch it, but I jerk away before he can.

I pull my shirt down, and say, "It was too dark to see, but I am pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles says, not believing me.

"Uh-huh"

He scoffs and says, "No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling," I say, defending myself as we start walking towards the school's entrance.

"No you didn't."

I scoff and say, "What do you mean 'No you didn't'? How would you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves. Not in like 60 years."

"Really?"

"Yes really," Stiles says as we stoop in front of the door.

"Fine," I say, changing the subject, "If you didn't believe me about the wolf then you aren't going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body last night."

Stiles jumps and says, "Are you kidding me?!"

"No man I wish," I tell him, smiling. "I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"Man that is freakin awesome. I mean this is gonna be the biggest thing that's happened to this town since... the birth of Lydia Martin, " He says as Lydia struts by him, ignoring him as usual. "Hey Lydia, you look... lIke you're gonna ignore me." He turns back to me and says, "You're the cause of this you know."

"Uh huh, sure," I reply.

"Dragging me down to your nerd depths, " He says as the bell rings again and we walk inside. "I'm a nerd by associasion. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you."

We walk inside the school, and go to find our lockers. I throw my books in haphazardly, grab my books for the first couple periods, and then go to meet Stiles at our first period class. We go get seats at the back of the room, and get ready for class. The teacher is at the whiteboard when we walk in, writing something on the board. He turns to addresss us when we are all in our seats.

"As you all know there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you the police have a suspect in custody." I look back at Stiles as he says this, and he shrugs, not knowing what he is talking about. "Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

I am picking up the syllabus, flipping it over to read the back of it, when I hear a loud ringing of a cellphone. I look around, seeing who the culprit is, but no one seems to notice the loud ringing. I look around once more when I see a girl about 50 yards away pick up a cell phone and answer it.

i

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it, " I hear the girl say. "Everything except a pen. Oh my god I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, Okay, gotta go. Love ya."

The vice principle walks up to her, saying, "Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family."

"Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." The principle says as they walk up to the door. He opens the door, and after him walks in maybe the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. He says, "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The principle leaves the room, and the girl, or Allison, walks to the back of the room and sits right behind me. As she is sitting down, I immediately turn around and offer her a pen. She takes it, and says thanks. I turn around as the teacher starts talking with a smirk on my face. Maybe this year I will finally get a girlfriend.

After a few classes, lunch was finally here. Stiles and I meet up by my locker, and walk to the lunchroom. We both wait in line to get food, and then grab an empty table. We sit down and Stiles says, "So, you see that new girl Allison? I saw you making googly eyes at her."

"Shut up."

"Just saying." He says with a laugh. "Maybe this year you will finally get up the guts to TALK to a girl."

I scowl at him and say, "Well I haven't seen you talking to Lydia anytime lately."

"Fair point," He says, taking a big bite of food. "Anyway, how is your thing feeling?" he says pointing to my stomach.

"Fine I guess," I say, scratching at it slightly.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Stiles says, gesturing to my uneaten pile of lunchfood.

"Help yourself. I'm not that hungry."

With his face stuffed with food, Stiles stops eating and laughs saying, "You? Not hungry? Who are you and what have you done with Scott?"

"I'm fine, Okay?"

"Okayyyy..." Stiles says, sliding my plate over to his side of the table. We discuss our new classes for the year and teachers, and which ones we like and which ones we don't. Mr. Harris as always is not a favorite of Stiles, and I have not taken a liking to my math teacher either. Stiles gets up and throw away his food, finally done. It almost made me nauseous watching him eat.

The bell rings and we head back to class. The rest of the day passes with as much excitement you would feel by watching paint dry. I fortunately have a few more classes with Allison and a few with Stiles, and at the end of the day when I am going to my locker, I notice her locker is right across the hallway from mine. I stare at her, and when she notices, smiles right back at me. Could she actually like me? I am thinking that when I see Lydia walk up to her and say "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison responds.

Lydia smiles and points to Allison, saying "And you are my new best friend." Just then Jackson swoops in. Lydia laughs and says, "Hey Jackson," and then procedes to make out with him in the middle of the hallway. Just at that moment Stiles walks up, getting his books and Lacrosse gear from his locker.

A girl walks up to us, Harley maybe?, and says, "How is it that New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique."

Stiles sighs and says, "Because she's hot," and looking back at me staring at her says, "at Least Scotty thinks so. Beautiful people herd together."

Then I somehow pick up on Lydia's conversation from across the hallways again to hear her say, "So this weekend there's a party."

"A party?," Allison responds.

"Yeah Friday night. You should come," Jackson chimes in.

"Uh, I can't. I have family night this Friday. Thanks for asking."

"Are you sure? Everyone's going after the scrimage?" Jackson says.

"You mean like football?"

Jackson scoffs and says, "Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse." Bragging, he then says, "We've won the state championship for the past three years."

"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia says, leaning into Jackson.

"Well we have practice in a few minutes, that is if you don't have anywhere else..."

"I was going to..." Allison interrupts.

"Perfect!" Lydia says. "You're coming." They walk off and I get the rest of my stuff from my locker and shut it, finally noticing the arguement Stiles is having with Harley. We walk to the the locker room, get changed, and head out to the field.

"Do you seriously want to play this year?" Stiles says.

"Yes!"

"But then I'll have no one to talk to on the bench! Would you do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out again! My whole life is sitting on the sidelines! This season I make first line." We put our bags down on the bench just as Lydia and Allison walk up. I walk towards the field, but look back at Allison. She smiles at me, and we look at each other for a second before Coach shows up.

"Mcall!" He shouts. "You're in goal." he says, tossing me the equipment.

"I've never played though."

"I know. Scoring some shots will give those boys a confidence boost." He pats me on the back and says, "Its a first day back thing. Get'em energized, Fired up!"

"What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face." he says, slapping me in the face. He walks away shouting, "Let's go! Come on!" as I put on the goalie pads.

I walk into the goal, somewhat ready to play one of the most terrifying positions in lacrosse, one which I was not good at. As I get ready, I hear from the bleachers Allison ask Lydia, " Who is that" and gesture to me.

She responds after thinking for a second, "I am not sure who he is. Why?"

"He's in my English class..." Just then the assistant coach blows the whistle, and that must of been the loudest goddamn sound I had ever heard. I immediatly try to cover my ears, and I drop my stick, shaking my head. Just then, the player at the front of the line takes a shot, which hits me right in the face. It hits me right in the front of my helmet, and causes me to fall backward. Everybody starts laughing and I get up from the ground, so angry I could put a fist through a wall. I look over at the sideline and see Stiles cringe. I pick up my stick with a new sense of purpose, ready to save the ball. The first player gets the ball, and starts running down the field. I stand in ready position, and when he shoots, somehow I catch the ball. I smile, surprised, and throw the ball back to Coach. I start catching shot after shot from every player.

After a while though, Jackson seems to have had enough. He pushes his way to the front of the line, and gets ready to take a shot. The coach throws him the ball, and he starts sprinting down the field. He eventually takes a shot, a really really good shot, but I get that ball too! The crown goes wild, and, just showing off, I backhand pass the ball back to the coach. This goes on, me saving every shot, for the rest of practice today.

After practice, I am walking back to the locker room with Stiles, him enthusing about my newfound lacrosse talent. When we walk into the locker and start getting changed, I start feeling like I am going to throw up. I start gagging, and Stiles runs over to see what is wrong. "I'm fine. I'm fine" I tell him, waving him off. The nausea passes, and I finish changing.

 **Hey guys! Make sure to review and tell me how you feel about this story!!! Sorry I am taking so long on the first episode of Teen Wolf, but I am just trying to get all the details in. I will be trying to switch off povs every chapter, but no promises!**


	5. The Preserve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural** _Dean pov_

We start cramming into the lore on werewolves, me reading an ancient book,a and Sam searching the web. I pass out after a few housrs, but Sam keeps working. I wake up in the morning to see Sam asleep, laptop open on his lap, with his mouth hanging wide open. I stifle a laugh, and go to take a shower.

As I walk out of the bathroom, Sam is still asleep. I get dressed and go over to wake Sam up.

"Sam, SAM!" I yell at him poking his face, but he still stays asleep. Then I have a wicked idea. He will hate me for it but I am gonna do it anyway. I gently remove the laptop from his lap, putting it a safe distance away. Then I fill up a glass with water and dump it right on Sam. He wakes up, sputtering and confused.

"What the hell Dean!" He says standing up.

"You weren't waking up," I say, laughing. "Got you good."

"Shut up," he mumbles, walking drowsily into the bathroom to take a shower. I go to a diner across the street to get breakfast and coffee, and when I get back, Sam is already dressed and flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Got breakfast," I say handing him a coffee and a takeout box from the diner.

"Thanks. Still doesn't make up for your wake-up method this morning."

"Whatever," I say, "Anyway, find anything last night?"

"Yes actually," he says, putting his food down on the table. "Okay, so werewolves are half-human half-wolf monsters who need to feed on human, and occasionally animal, hearts to survive."

"Yes, and," I say, already knowing that.

He continues, saying "Silver hurts them real bad, and so does a plant called 'Wolfsbane'. A bite will turn you, but only if it is from an Alpha."

" An alpha?"

"Yeah. There is an alpha, beta, and omega werewolf, but only a bite from an Alpha will turn you. They have superhuman stregnth, hearing, smelling, and agility. Most werewolves can only 'shift' in the week of a full moon, but some, called purebloods, can shift whenever they want."

"Think that's what we are dealing with?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sam says. "The full moon is in and few days so the timings good for just a regular werewolf, but I don't know... I still feel like it is one of these "purebloods."

"Why?" I ask.

"I just have a feeling it is all connected to the Hales somehow. I mean, these events only just started when Laura and Derek came back to town after almost 5 years."

"I guess you're right. We should probably go find this 'Derek' dude next."

"Yeah," Sam responds, going back to flipping through channels. Something has just seemed off about him lately. I mean he did jsut start the friggin' apocolypse. He probably feels like the weight of the world is literally on his shoulders.

We eventually make our way outside of the motel room and into the impala. I, naturally, slide into the drivers seat. "Where to?" I ask Sam as I reverse out of thethe parking space.

"I guess we should go check out the wreckage of the Hale house. Maybe Derek hangs around there?"

"Sure, not like we got any better option," I say, speeding down the road towards the nature preserve.

 _Scott_ pov

After I finish changing, me and Stiles head out to the woods to go and find my inhaler. The nausau had faded to a dull throbbing headache while I was changing, but only because it smelled **so** bad in the locker room. I had never noticed it before, but now I could almost distinctly smell each different scent in the locker room: sweat, body odor. Gross.

We both walked out to Stile's jeep, Stiles continuing his continuous comments about my new found lacrosse talents all the way. By the time we got to the preserve,I was this close to throwing him out of the car window. In mid- sentence, I finally said. "Stiles!!! Shut up!!"

"Okay, fine. Seems like I am more excited about this than you are."

"No No No" I respond. "I am super excited for this too." We walked further into the woods, attempting to trace our steps from the previous night.

"How did you even do that by the way," Stiles asks as we jump down a small ledge into a creek.

"I don't know," I reply as we spalsh through the creek. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."

Stiles scoffs and says "Smell things? like what"

"Like Mint Mohito gum in your pocket and body odor and stuff." Stiles stops and checks his pocket to find indeed the gum that I had told him about.

"Huh" he says. We continue walking through the woods, and he then says, "So all of this started with a bite?"

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something."

"You know what, I actually think I have heard of this. Its a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" I ask, stopping to listen for a second.

"Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." That name sounds familiar, but I can't seem to place where I had heard it.

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, It's the worst. But only once a month though."'

"Once a month?"

"Mm hm. on the night of the full moon." Then Stiles does a fake howl, and I realize that the "infection" lycanthrope is another word for a werewolf.

"Seriously Stiles?" I ask him, pushing him backwards.

"Hey hey hey," hey says laughing. "You're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"But there could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"I know, you're a werewolf!" I glanced back at hi and he laughs. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's becasue Friday is a full moon." We stop walking, finally reaching where I was the previous night.

"I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." I bend down, searching through the leaves for it.

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks." Suddenly Stiles slaps me on the back, gesturing for me to turn around. I do that, and see a pale man in a leather jacket standing there. Suddenly, the scent of something not human came wafting towards me. I don't know how I know that though. How do I even know what "human" smells like.

He walks towards us and the scent intensifies. "What are you doing here?" he says gruffly. "Huh? This is private proverty."

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know," Stiles says.

"Yeah," I pipe in. "We were just looking for something, but... Uh forget it." Then he quickly throws something at me, and somehow I catch it. I look down into the plasma of my hand to find my long lost inhalerinhaler. He then walks away into the woods.

"All right man, I got to get to work" I tell Stiles.

"Dude," he says stopping me with his hands. "That was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago."

"Wonder what he's doing back?"

Stiles scoffs, saying "Come one" and leading me out of the woods. We walk back the path we came into the woods. We are just about to walk into the parking lot when we hear someone yell, "Hey!"

We both turn around to see two dudes walking towards us. One was humongous, probably like 6'4, with long hair, and the other shorter, with shorter hair and a leather jacket. As they walk closer, I can smell their scent, one of gunpowder and whiskey. I wrinkle my nose at the scent. Stiles whispers to me, "Dude, that's the FBI guys."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." They reach us and the two introduce themselves.

"Agents Bonam and Copeland, FBI,"The shorter one, or Agent Bonam, says as the two flash their badges. He looks at Stiles and says, "Your the sheriff's kid, right?"

"Yeah. And what do the FBI want in our little town?" Stiles replies sarcastically.

Agent Bonam scoffs and looks to his partner. "We are here investigating the dissapearance of Laura Hale. Is it all right if we ask you guys a few questions?"

"I guess," I respond.

Agent Copeland then speaks and says, "Do you guys know of any Derek Hale?"

Me and Stiles look at each other, and he responds, "Derek? Yeah."

"Do you have any idea where we could find this man?"

"Maybe the old Hale house, I guess. I didn't even know he was back in town," I respond, electing to not tell the two about the meeting with Derek minutes earlier. Something about them made me not trust them.

"Okay great. Have you guys noticed anything strange lately around town?"

"What do you mean." Stiles responds.

"I mean strange deaths, sudden drops in temperature, that sort of thing."

"Nope, nothing strange going on here," Stiles says.

"Okay, well if you do here of anything of that sort be sure to give us a call," He says, handing us a card.

His partner then pipes in, saying, "Would you guys do me a favor and write down your names, just for the records." He hands us a clipclipboard and a pen. Stiles writes down his name first, and the agents both share a nod. What?? Then he hands me the clipboard, but as soon as he hands me the pen, I feel a burning sensation. I flinch slightly, but still write my name nevertheless. I quickly hand the clipboard and the pen back to the agents, wanting it out of my hands as soon as possible.

"Thank you for your time," Agent Copeland says, the two walking away, immersed in convorsation. I hear a little part of it.

"Was it just me or did those two seem nervous to you?"

"I guess so, but they both passed the test, so we can probably rule them out as our..." I can't hear the rest of their conversation, as they get too far away.

I step into the passenger side door of Stile's jeep, and once I am sitting down, look down at my hand to see a faint burn marks in the shape of a pen. What the hell? Stiles starts driving towards my work, as I watch the burn quickly fade from my hand. Something is seriously wrong with me.

 **Hey Y'all!!! I had tons of fun writing this chapter. This story took WAY to long to update, so sorry about that. Will try to get more chapters up throughout the week since I am on Spring Break now. Thanks for reading. Yeet**


	6. New Relevations

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Supernatural

Dean pov

In the impala, we listen to the greatest hits of the 80s while discussing the case.

"This werewolf could literlaly be anyone, especially if it is this new "breed" of werewolf," I say.

"I don't know," says Sam. "We could just ask around town and see if anyone has been acting strangely. But I don't get it. After sticking to the strict diet, and only eating animals, why suddenly go and rip someone in half?"

"I don't know," I say, pulling into the preserve's parking lot. "Frankly, I don't really care. If this guy has killed, then we end him, kay?" I stop the car and pull the keys out of the ignition.

"Okay, Okay. Just saying though, not the first time we have met a friendly monster."

"Yeah, but friendly monsters don't kill people."

"Got me there."

As we step out the car, slamming the doors behind us, we see two kids walking out of the preserve. "Hey, maybe they know something."

I shout over to the two kids, "Hey!" We walk over to the two boys, and see that one is skinny with a buzzcut, and the other more slouched with a dark brown flop of hair on his head, looking kind of like Sam's. I reconnize one of the kids as the sheriff's kid. The other kid, as he walks up and gets a good look at us seems like he wants to rip our guts out. Geez, teenagers these days.

"Agents Bonam and Copeland, FBI," I say as me and Sam flash our badges. "You're the Sheriff's kid, right?"

"Yeah. And what do the FBI want in our little town?" The skinny one replies sarcastically. That one seems to have an attitude in him. I scoff and look over at Sam. "We are here investigating the dissapearance of Laura Hale. Is it all right if we ask you guys a few questions?"

"I guess," The other one responds.

Sam says, "Do you guys know of any Derek Hale?"

The two both glance at each other, almost sharing words through a single look, before he responds. "Derek? Yeah, I guess."

"Do you have any idea where we could find this man?"

"Maybe the old Hale house, I guess. I didn't even know he was back in town," he responds.

"Okay great. Have you guys noticed anything strange lately around town?"

"What do you mean." The skinny one responds.

"I mean strange deaths, sudden drops in temperature, that sort of thing."

"Nope, nothing strange going on here," He says quickly.

"Okay, well if you do here of anything of that sort be sure to give us a call," Sam says, handing us a card.

We were getting nowhere with this conversation, but we might as well test them, just to be sure though. I doubt either of these kids were our monster, I think you need a little more body hair. "Would you guys do me a favor and write down your names, just for the records." I hands the guys a clipclipboard and a silver-plated pen, perfect for scoping out our monster. SKinny dude writes down his name first with no reaction, and then to his friend, who also has no reaction to it either. He hands the clipboclipboard back to us. "Thank you for your time," Sam says, and we walk away.

"Was it just me or did those two seem nervous to you?"

"I guess so, but they both passed the test, so we can probably rule them out as our werewolf," I say. "Probably just some stupid kids looking for a thrill."

"Yeah, you're probably right." We continue walking through the preserve, now in silence, hoping to maybe catch sight of this house. Finally after what seems like forever, we come upon a burnt-out shell of a house. How in the hell is this thing still standing?

"Do we even need to knock?" Sam glances at me, annoyed. We walk up to the house and he knocks on the door, and says, "Hello?"

There is no answer, so he shouts again, "Hello? Derek Hale?"

Again no answer, so finally I shout, "Dude, If you don't come out, we're coming in."

Finally, the old chipping door creaks open, revealing a pale, and very pissed off, young man. "What. In. The. Hell. Do. You. Want," he practically growls at us.

"Are you Derek Hale?" Sam says.

"Who's asking," he replies. "This is the second time today. First those dumbass kids and now you." I glance at Sam with this last sentence, communicating that those kids definitely did know something.

"THe FBI," I respond, me and Sam flashing our badges. He seems a bit taken aback by this, and examines our badges before adressing us.

"What do the FBI want?"

"We are investigating the dissapearance of your sister, Laura Hale," Sam says.

"Oh," Says Derek. "Wel, I don't need your help to find Laura. I'm perfectly fine on my own, thank you."

"Why'd you report it to the police then?" Said Sam.

"Moment of weakness. But I'm fine now," he says, emphasizing the fine. "Or at least I was until you two got here, so if you would kindly get off my property that would be great." He closes the door, but I stop it with my hand, sliding the silver pen into my palm and handing him my card.

"Alright, but be sure to give us a call if youhappen to need anything."

"Sure," he says, taking the card his hand brushing the silver, flinching slightly. He then proceeds to slam the door in our faces.

"What a nice guy," I say sarcastically as we walk off of the porch.

Sam shoves me and says, "Come on dude. What would you act like if you thought I was missing. You wouldn't be exactly friendly."

"Anyway," I say. "Seems like this dude has something to hide."

"That's what you said about the two kids too."

"But this time I really think so!" I defend myself. "See how defensive he got when we mentioned his sister. He definitely knows more than he's telling us. And he also flinched at the silver."

"Maybe," says Sam thoughtfully. "But I just feel like there's more going on here. This does not seem like a simple black and white case."

"Dude, it's definitely black and white here. Someone killed that girl, and so we are going to kill it. Simple"

"Fine, Fine. Jeez."

 **Hey guys! I am sooo sorry this took so long to update, but I just finished with school and am now on summer break. I should be able to update pretty regularly. Thanks so much for reading my story and review please! Thanks guys! Yeet**


End file.
